Floor burnishing machinery is well known in the art and typical U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to such machines are 4,115,890, 4,122,576, 4,358,868, 4,598,440 and 4,631,775.
All prior art battery powered burnishing machines have the disadvantage in that the burnishing pad is mounted to the front, the machine having wheels to the rear of the pad. Thus, the last part of the machine to touch the floor is the wheels and all to often the result is wheel marks on freshly burnished floors.
Prior art battery powered machines in addition do not have a system which incorporates a free floating burnisher subassembly which can maintain uniform amperage draw on the batteries during operation, and which amperage draw can be varied over a range by increasing or decreasing the pressure on the floor to provide for long running times for well maintained floors and more burnishing power for poorly maintained floors.
Also, in prior art burnisher machines which have a self-contained power source, the burnishers are mounted on the longitudinal center line of the machine. This makes it difficult to burnish under cabinets, equipment and similar obstructions.